


Turn

by Cergart



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Во время учебы в Англии Сара натыкается на имя, которое не слышала несколько лет. Было ли ее приключение в Лабиринте всего лишь мечтой? Или все не то, чем кажется?





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/314472) by KnifeEdge. 



> бета - Vashta Nerada

      Миры переплетены столь причудливо, что порой одно мгновение может опрокинуть их с ног на голову.  
  
      Дождь застал Сару по дороге домой. За три недели в Лондоне она успела привыкнуть к сырости, но сегодня, как назло, забыла зонтик дома. Укрыться можно было и в чайной на углу, и в пабе через дорогу, но Сара решительно прошагала под ливнем чуть дальше и толкнула дверь давно запримеченного книжного магазина, который ей все не хватало времени посетить. Под навесом пряталась выцветшая вывеска с изображением гусиного пера.  
  
      Сара переступила порог. Мелодично звякнул колокольчик над дверью.  
  
      Внутри было уютно и тепло. Желтоватый свет ламп золотил узкое длинное помещение, вдоль которого раскинулся настоящий лабиринт книжных полок. В передней части магазина, возле выпуклого окна и стойки с книгами, примостились два кресла, вполне способные принести неплохое состояние на аукционе антиквариата. Карен хватил бы удар, завидь она изношенную обивку и потрескавшееся дерево ножек.  
  
      Улыбнувшись, Сара глубоко вздохнула запах книг: пыль, бумага, клей, кожа, мудрость и чудеса.  
  
      Ни следа продавца; сами книги в беспорядке теснились на полках. Бульварные романы в мягкой обложке расположились рядом с древними фолиантами, обтянутыми кожей. Саре пришлось осторожно пробираться между стеллажами, чтобы ненароком не опрокинуть стопки книг, громоздившиеся прямо на полу. Одним словом — рай.  
  
      Впервые с тех пор как она переехала в Лондон, Сара почувствовала себя дома.  
  
      Дождь за окном омывал тротуар, пока Сара исследовала магазин: перебирала корешки, иногда вытаскивая книгу с приглянувшимся названием. Она и сама не заметила, как уже сидела в углу и просматривала сборник детских сказок.  
  
      Раскат грома на мгновение отвлек ее от чтения, и когда Сара вернулась к книге, взгляд выцепил знакомое имя — Джарет, страница 113.  
  
      Сара удивленно моргнула.  
  
      Она не вспоминала о нем годами, но само имя так крепко отпечаталось в сознании, что она не смогла бы вычеркнуть его из памяти, даже если бы захотела. А она хотела. Но греза ничуть не тускнела, даже наоборот, со временем становилась все отчетливее. Сара с трудом могла припомнить свой тринадцатилетний день рождения, но события той ночи явственно встали перед глазами.  
  
      Сон. Всего лишь сон.  
  
      Сколько раз она сидела перед зеркалом и безуспешно взывала к своим друзьям? В конце концов, она решила, что случившееся было игрой воображения — ночь, гроза, одиночество, мало ли что можно нафантазировать.  
  
      Но у нее так и не получилось забыть. Сара обвела пальцами отпечатанные буквы, что складывались в имя, которое она не слышала почти десять лет. Ее охватили сомнения.  
  
      Незнакомая история; имя Короля Гоблинов упоминалось лишь мимоходом в качестве предостережения непослушному ребенку, который все равно пустился в приключения. Но заветное имя и туманные намеки на гоблинов и Подземье дали достаточно пищи для размышлений.  
  
      Сара разбудила задремавшего за прилавком старичка и заплатила за книгу. К тому времени, как она вышла из магазина, держа в руках пакет с покупкой, дождь прекратился. Огни города, мерцая и переливаясь, отражались в лужах и отбрасывали отблески на фасады старинных зданий. В небе повисли густые тучи, но впервые Сара ничего этого не замечала.  
Все ее мысли были о давней грезе и чудесах.  
  


***

  
  
      На следующий день она позвонила домой и попросила Карен найти маленькую красную книгу и отправить ей через FedEX. Переслать посылку оказалось не дешевле, чем слетать за ней самой.  
  


***

  
  
      Сара с трепетом развернула посылку, словно та была рождественским подарком. Книга привычно легла в ладонь, страницы пахнули детством. На Сару нахлынули воспоминания: как она проводила вечера в компании игрушек, как днем, надев платье, убегала в парк разыгрывать любимые сюжеты, как мама читала ей вслух, пока она болела и не могла встать с постели.  
Сара прочла книжку от корки до корки. Затем перечитала снова. За окном разгорался рассвет, когда Сара наконец захлопнула книгу.  
  
      Она запомнила наизусть каждую строчку, изучила сюжет вдоль и поперек.  
  
      В романе вовсе не упоминалось о Джарете.  
  
      Скорее всего, она сама дала имя воображаемому Королю Гоблинов.  
  
      Имя, которое не слышала ни до, ни после.  
  
      Сара прибегла к помощи интернета, но даже гугл не дал внятного ответа — значение и корни имени выяснить не удалось. Возможно, оно пришло из валлийского. В цикле романов о Короле Артуре упоминалось о рыцаре Гавейне и рыцаре Гарете. И все.  
  
      Сара сдалась и решила, что это был всего лишь сон, а упоминание в книге сказок — простое совпадение. Она убрала книги на полку и попыталась забыть Подземье.  
  
      Но некоторые вещи попросту не дают забыть о себе.  


***

  
  
      Прошлое настигло ее в маленьком городке в Шотландии.  
  
      Сара, соседка по комнате и еще одна девушка из театральной труппы отправились на поезде в Хайленды. По дороге они посетили пару интересных мест. В дождливую ночь им пришлось заночевать в первой попавшейся гостинице. Как выяснилось утром, местечко оказалось весьма живописным, и они решили задержаться здесь на денек.  
  
      Городок расположился в стороне от проторенных маршрутов, и в основном туристы наведывались сюда, чтобы поглазеть на руины замка. В гиды девушкам попался закаленный жизнью старичок с голосом, каким только и рассказывать истории, и слабостью к страшилкам о привидениях. Сара попросила разрешения записать его рассказы на диктофон, чтобы потом сымитировать акцент на сцене, и польщенный вниманием старик согласился.  
  
      По пути к развалинам замка он развлекал их маленькую группу рассказами об истории этого края, местными легендами и народными сказками. Сара, очарованная его голосом и даром рассказчика, засыпала старичка вопросами. Они провели день, исследуя руины замка: карабкались по каменным лестницам, чтобы оглядеть комнаты открытые небу, фотографировали разрушающиеся стены, покрытые мхом. Странно было видеть, как некогда полный людей замок, где жили, работали, любили и сражались, превратился в развалины, оставив после себя лишь пустую оболочку.  
  
      День медленно шел на убыль. Проводник повел их в подземелья, где поведал об узниках, знаменитом побеге из темницы и местной версии Серой Леди*, чей призрак бродит неподалеку. Подруг Сары услышанное порядком напугало, а ее саму привлекло выгравированное возле дверного проема слово.  
  
      Сара обвела буквы.  
  
      — Bocain — гоблин. Это предупреждение, — пояснил проводник.  
  
      — Предупреждение?  
  
      — Я видел, как ты улыбалась, когда я рассказывал про женщину, чей неупокоенный дух тоскует о возлюбленном. Отличная байка для туристов. Но это не единственная история, о которой может поведать замок.  
  
      И он рассказал Саре о молодой матери, ставшей вдовой во время войны, и ее маленьком ребенке. «

      — Она была до смерти перепугана. Рано стала вдовой, других родственников у нее не осталось. Ребенок плакал по ночам, и в конце концов женщина впала в отчаяние.  
  
      — Она призвала гоблинов, — догадалась Сара. Проводник кивнул, отчего у Сары мурашки пробежали по спине.  
  
      — Верно. Гоблины забрали младенца в Подземье. Женщина умоляла вернуть сына, и тогда Король Гоблинов предложил ей сделку: вместо ребенка он вернет ей мужа.  
  
       У Сары мороз пошел по коже, стоило вспомнить кристалл, суливший исполнение всех желаний.  
  
      — Она согласилась?  
  
      — Да, но это была уловка. С рассветом открылась истина — ее муж оказался подменышем. Жители деревни сожгли его на костре, а женщина умерла от горя: муж и ребенок оставили ее навсегда.  
  
      История напугала Сару похлеще любого призрака, и всю обратную дорогу в деревню она молчала. Они зашли посидеть в пабе, и пока остальные туристы угощали проводника выпивкой, Сара задумчиво разглядывала пену в кружке. Когда посетители начали расходиться, она остановилась, чтобы обмолвиться с проводником парой фраз:  
  
      — Король Гоблинов, у него есть имя?  
  
      Старик внимательно поглядел на нее со странным блеском в глазах. Может, то было лишь отблеском лампы, но на мгновение ей почудился красный огонек в глубине его глаз.  
  
      — У него много имен. Но, думаю, то, которое тебе нужно — „Джарет“.  
  
      Заметив, что Сара вздрогнула, он ухмыльнулся, обнажая кривые черные зубы.  
  
      — Чего он хочет?  
  
      В ответ старик только покачал головой, но когда Сара повернулась, чтобы уйти, бросил напоследок:  
  
      — Brìgh gach cluiche gu dheireadh  
  
      — Что это значит?  
  
      — Суть игры познается в конце.  
  


***

  
  
  
      Сара вернулась в Лондон, переполненная вопросами, ответов на которые не находила.  
  
      Жизнь шла своим чередом; занятия и репетиции отнимали много сил. Но при каждом удобном случае Сара отправлялась в библиотеку. В отличие от небольшого кирпичного здания на родине, размер этой прямо-таки поражал. Сара решительно принялась за дело.  
  
      В конце концов, однажды она уже прошла лабиринт и всегда находила то, что искала, пусть на сей раз она не знала, что именно ищет.  
  
      Она нашла искомое под закрытие. Снова рядил дождь такой силы, что все прохожие старались найти надежное убежище. Сара смотрела в высокие арочные окна на едва различимые за пеленой дождя улицы; снаружи, словно нетерпеливый рассказчик, ворчал гром. Тихий свет люстр освещал библиотечные полки. Устроившись за столом из темного дерева, Сара бегло листала книги, витая мыслями где-то далеко ( _будь спокоен: за весь твой край волшебный не отдам!_ ), как вдруг на глаза попалась гравюра с изображением замка на холме. И в переплетениях парапетов, в башнях и высоких шпилях угадывались знакомые очертания.  
  
      Нахмурившись, Сара прочла сопроводительный текст.  
  
      „Замок Итер, построенный в 13 веке сэром Хьюго де Гиффардом. Легенда гласит, что Хьюго был могущественным магом и некромантом и призвал армию гоблинов, чтобы отстроить замок, в том числе печально известный Гоблин Ха, где он приводил свои темные ритуалы.“.  
В тексте не было дано портрета сэра Хьюго, но гравюра замка крепко отпечаталась в памяти. Спустя несколько недель Сара сидела на холме и думала о нем, пока в небесах собиралась гроза.  
  


***

  
  
  
      Время неумолимо шло вперед.  
  
      Семестр близился к концу. Сара успела полюбить Англию. Не Лондон, хотя и в нем были свои прелести: театр, выступления и столько манящих возможностей. Но нечто в воздухе, в земле, в камне, взывало к ней. Если бы ее спросили, то Сара бы ответила, что это магия. Что же еще это может быть?  
  
      Мать оставила ей хорошее наследство, а деньги всегда значат выбор.  
   
       Здесь был ее дом, семья, Тоби, что так дороги сердцу, и какой-то части Сары всего этого было мало Сары. Ей хотелось получить ответы на свои вопросы.  
   
       Миссис Гласлин частенько говорила, что Сара отмечена фейри.  
  
      — У тебя волшебные глаза, дитя мое, — молвила она за чаем в один из дождливых вечеров. Морщинистое, красное как наливное яблоко лицо, нахмурилось. — Ты видишь то, чего видеть не должна. Родись ты здесь — фейри мигом забрали бы тебя.  
  
      Остальные квартирантки посмеивались над рассказами о фейри, но только не Сара.  
  
      — Почему? Что им от меня нужно?  
  
      — Ты особенная. Неужели не чувствуешь? Держу пари, что-то отметило тебя с самого рождения.  
  
      «Что-то? Или кто-то?» — подумала Сара, а вслух спросила:  
  
      — Вы знаете что-нибудь о гоблинах?  
  
      — Злобные маленькие бесенята. Оставь для них немного молока, носи одежду, вывернутой наизнанку, держи рядом холодное железо и будешь в безопасности. Впрочем, ты для них интереса уже не представляешь. Может, подстроят какую гадость — вот и все. Гоблины похищают только младенцев.  
  
      — Зачем?  
  
      Вопрос явно сбил миссис Гласлин столку, словно эта мысль никогда не приходила ей в голову.  
  
      — Кто их знает? Как тебе печенье, милая?  
  


***

  
  
  
      Иногда единственный путь вперед — вернуться.  
  
      Наступила последняя неделя семестра, осталось несколько экзаменов и постановка. По дороге домой Сару настиг ливень; набухшие грозовые облака внезапно разразились дождем. В небе зловеще прогремел гром. Не глядя, Сара толкнула первую попавшуюся дверь и вошла внутрь.  
  
      Звякнул колокольчик, приветствуя посетительницу.  
  
      Книжная лавка была пуста, но книги так и манили. Сара стряхнула с волос капли дождя и неспешно зашагала вдоль стеллажей. На глаза попался любопытный корешок. Сара взяла с полки книгу.  
  
      Темно-синяя кожаная обложка явна была старой, но хорошо сохранилась и не поблекла. Книга успела покрыться таким слоем пыли, словно годами лежала на полке и ждала своего часа. Сара открыла ее, хрустнул корешок. Вместо привычных запахов чернил и бумаги, книга пахнула жаркими пустынями и густыми лесами, а под ними пробивался гнилой запах болота или заваленного мусором города.  
  
      Сборник старинных сказок и легенд.  
  
      Сара села читать и оторвалась лишь тогда, когда часы в магазине пробили семь. Саре казалось, что мир перевернулся, но она спокойно собрала вещи и пошла оплачивать книгу.  
  
      Она разбудила спящего за прилавком старика, похлопав того по плечу. Тот проморгался и взялся пробивать чек, забавно шевеля усами. Позади него, в углу, примостилась клетка; пестрая птица вытянула голову, разглядывая Сару.  
  
      — Gracias, senorita.  
  
      — Сдачу оставьте себе.  
  
      Хозяин магазина откинулся на спинку стула, приготовившись задремать. Выходя из магазина, Сара могла поклясться, что слышала, как вздохнула птица.  
  


***

  
  
  
      На пути нас всегда подстерегают развилки, и приходиться выбирать. Порой то, что мы считаем дорогой в будущее, ведет в тупик. Иногда ты и не заметишь, что тропа изменила направление.  
  
      Мы становимся старше, но редко — мудрее.  
  
      Перед любопытством трудно устоять, и вот ноги сами несут навстречу приключениям.  
      По ту сторону океана Сара оставила привычный мир. Он тоже полон вопросов, но Сару волнуют ответы совсем на другие вопросы.  
  
      — Уверена, что не хочешь, чтобы я отложила полет на неделю или две? — предложила Ребекка, соседка Сары по комнате. Сегодня был последний день учебы: сумки упакованы, билеты забронированы. — Я могла бы поехать с тобой.  
  
      — Не надо. Я… еду проведать старых друзей.  
  
      Ребекка долго разглядывала Сару, накручивая прядь волос на палец.  
  
      — Ты не вернешься, верно?  
  
      Сара улыбнулась.  
  
      — Не знаю.  
  


***

  
  
  
      Поезд мчал Сару в Эдинбург.  
  
      Там она пересела на экскурсионный автобус до деревни Гиффорд. Благо ехать было недалеко, и Сара весь путь смотрела, как за окном проносятся холмы, как гуще и темнее становится лес. Ближе к деревеньке лес сменился бескрайними полями, низкими каменными стенами и изгородями. Что-то во всем этом было родное.  
  
      Как будто она возвращалась домой.  
  
      Плотно прижимающиеся друг к другу, словно книги на полке, изжелта-белые постройки из кирпича и камня с черепичными крышами радовали взгляд. Автобус высадил туристов на главной площади возле отеля «Гоблин Ха». Сара закинула на плечи рюкзак и, остановивший возле ларька, купила карту. Спустившись вниз по улице, она зашла в маленькое кафе «Love’s Coffee … and Food». Кофе там и вправду был восхитителен.  
  
      Посетителей обслуживал юноша с копной рыжих волос и родинкой над глазом. Он был симпатичным и прекрасно это знал; Сара была вовсе не против, когда он начал заигрывать с ней на кассе.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, как добраться до Гоблин Ха?  
  
      Он усмехнулся.  
  
      — Конечно. Все здесь знают, где это. Но туда редко кто ходит. Поговаривают, что там обитает привидение.  
  
      — И ты боишься?  
  
      — Разумеется, нет, — он хмыкнул и выпятил тощую грудь. — Желаете осмотреть руины, дорогуша?  
  
      — А ты можешь отвести меня туда?  
  
      — Да не убоится сия прекрасная дама. Я буду только рад сопровождать вас, — подмигнул он Саре. — Встретимся после закрытия. Возьми фонарик и надень походные ботинки.  
  
      Сара купила фонарь в магазинчике неподалеку; ботинки же она предусмотрительно привезла с собой.  
  


***

  
  
  
      Юношу звали Тодд, и он был столь же проворен, как и его тезка. Он вел Сару через поля в лес, ловко минуя все заграждения; у Сары закралось подозрение, что они, вероятно, находятся здесь незаконно. Собака Тодда — Эмрис — вилась вокруг них. Сара даже не удивилась тому, что это была овчарка.  
  
      Предзакатный свет золотистым потоком струился сквозь листву деревьев. Знакомый путь вел в гору, поднимаясь над древними дубами и скалами.  
  
      И вот перед ними раскинулась заросшая тропа, вдоль которой в качестве указателей были разбросаны пирамиды камней. У Сары по коже пробежали мурашки. Эмрис жалобно заскулил, отказываясь идти дальше, несмотря на все уговоры Тодда.  
  
— Он не виноват. Сколько осталось идти?  
  
— Гоблин Ха прямо за поворотом.  
  
— Спасибо, что довел.  
  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя проводил? — Тодд не казался удивленным. — Я ж говорил, там бродит привидение.  
  
      — Мне нужно отправиться туда в одиночку.  
  
      — Что ж, раз нужно, значит, так тому и быть, — ответил Тодд и усмехнулся. — Если понадоблюсь…  
  
      — Я позову, — она знала, что Тодд не станет ее дожидаться. Темнело, время поджимало.  
  
      В ветвях шумел ветер. Надвигалась гроза. В воздухе запахло дождем.  
  


***

  
  
  
      В полуразрушенный замок вела арка. Место, хоть и было заброшено, но, как и некоторые старые здания, жило своей жизнью: воспоминаниями и магией. Волосы встали дыбом.  
Сара вздохнула и вошла в арку.  
  
      От каменных стен тянуло холодом, и звуки шагов эхом отражались от сводчатых потолков. Пола не было видно из-за опавших листьев, а по углам спускались сети паутины. В мыслях тревожно гудело ( _берегись… берегись_ ). Значит, она на верном пути. Свет фонаря рождал длинные тени. Призраки медленно обступали ее со всех сторон.  
  
      Сара легко нашла главный зал, проверила все проходы, каждый раз выводившие ее в зал — готическая архитектура придерживалась принципа симметрии. Сара легко могла поверить в то, что все это было построено с помощью магии. Ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как сесть на пол и ждать.  
  
      Снаружи бушевал ливень. По коридорам гуляли сквозняки, ероша волосы. Пахло сыростью, то и дело слышались раскаты грома, перемежавшиеся со вспышками молний. Однако в зале было сухо. Фонарик мигнул и погас.  
  
      Сара ждала.  
  
      Светодиодные часы отсчитывали минуты до полуночи.  
  
      По коридорам пронесся сильный порыв ветра, сверкнула молния, заискрился воздух. Напротив одного из проходов возник темный силуэт — плащ развивался темным облаком, платиновые волосы сияли в отблесках молнии.  
  
      — Ты он, не так ли?  
  
      Мужчина едва ухмыльнулся. Глаза загадочно блеснули на нечеловеческом лице.  
  
      — Джарет, — трепетно произнесла Сара.  
  
      Король вскинул брови и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
      — Зачем ты пришла сюда, Сара?  
  
      Голос его, словно отделившись от неподвижного хозяина, навалился на Сару из темноты.  
  
      — Потому что ты меня подбил.  
  
      Джарет ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Тебе понравилась наша игра?  
  
      — Пара пустяков.  
  
      Мгновение — и вот он уже стоял перед Сарой; длинные пряди легко мазнули по лицу. Сара вдруг поняла, что кроме того иллюзорного танца, они ни разу не коснулись друг друга.  
  
      — Здесь нет ребенка, которого нужно спасти.  
  
      — Знаю.  
  
      — Тогда что ты хочешь в награду?  
  
      — Правду.  
  
      Джарет замер; в тусклом свете мерцали разные глаза.  
  
       — Ты уже знаешь, что это был не сон, глупая девчонка. Чего еще тебе надо?  
  
      — Я хочу знать, чего хочешь ты.  
  
      Его лающий смех разнесся по залу, рассеивая тени. Тут до Сары дошло, что они не одни — тысячи нечеловеческих глаз пристально глядели из темноты, словно здесь и сейчас решалась судьба мира.  
  
      — Осторожнее, Сара. Разве жизнь не научила тебя выбирать желания аккуратнее? Они имеют свойство сбываться.  
  
      Джарет шагнул к ней, и Сару словно пробило током от его близости.  
  
      — Чего ты от меня хочешь, Джарет?  
  
      Джарет молчал, и Сара уже решила, что он не ответит, когда Король заговорил:  
  
      — По человеческим меркам я — старый, — шелковистым голосом начал он. — Я был старым, когда воздвигали этот замок, когда эти холмы еще были молоды. Я не помню, ни как пришел в этот мир, ни как стал тем, кто я есть. Все, что я знаю — игра, вызов, погоня. Мне назначено быть злодеем, потому что мир нуждается в них…  
  
      — А что нужно тебе, Джарет?  
  
      — Ты, — Джарет скрипнул зубами, словно признание давалось ему с болью. — Мне всегда нужна была ты.  
  


***

  
  
  
      Истории похожи на лабиринты. Не знаешь, куда приведет тебя путь, и какие выборы предстоит сделать. Никто не ведает, чем все может обернуться: неверно выбранный путь, не та дверь, неразрешенная загадка.  
  
      Однако истории, как уже было сказано, похожи на лабиринты: всегда можно отыскать выход. Один путь легкий, другой — тернистый, и лишь от твоего выбора зависит, что ты найдешь в центре лабиринта.  
  
       _Даже если тебе удастся добраться до центра Лабиринта, ты никогда не вернешься обратно._  
  
      Возможно, ты и не захочешь.  
  
      Существуют места, где граница между мирами тонка настолько, что ее легко можно перешагнуть.  
  
      Быть может, это неверный шаг, но Сара всегда крепко стояла на ногах.

**Author's Note:**

> Серая Леди* - Серая Леди - дух леди Джанет Дуглас, одной из самых трагических фигур шотландской истории.
> 
> будь спокоен: за весь твой край волшебный не отдам!** - цитата из "Сон в летнюю ночь" Уильяма Шекспира, в пер.Щепкиной-Куперник Т.


End file.
